Mi modelo
by luma guearte
Summary: Sakura es una diseñadora que trabaja en la compañía Daidouji bajo el cargo de Tomoyo, ¿que pasara cuando ella le asigne al modelo mas arrogante y coqueto que hubiera conocido? le demostraría que no era el único con armas para jugar./ShaoSaku/EriTom
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: tree-shot, temas de moda principalmente masculina, Shaoran y Eriol modelos, diseñadoras Sakura y Tomoyo. Relacion ShaoranxSakura correspondido (si les Acosando entenderas), y EriolxTomoyo. Intente que sus personalidades sean como en el anime.

Lo siento, pero ya tenía el escrito empezado y quería subirlo, en honor al cumpleaños de Sakura! Aunque sea atrasadooo, subiré las otras dos partes antes de que termine abril.

Me llamo mucho la atención el tema jaja, los hombres también pueden ser divinos *u*. No conozco mucho de moda, si algo no concuerda pido una disculpa.

* * *

" _Pureza, emociones intensas. No se trata del diseño. Se trata de sentimientos."_

 _-Alber Elbaz._

 **Mi Modelo.**

Sakura apurada entraba al enorme edificio, ya en la recepción saluda a Umi y sube inmediatamente al elevador, últimamente se estaba quedando dormida por estar revisando los detalles faltantes del desfile que se realizara en Tokyo para le temporada de Invierno. Intenta quitar las arrugas a su atuendo que consistía en una falda rosa de tubo hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca con encaje, y un saco del mismo color de la falda, todo acompañado de unos zapatos de tacón negros, maquillaje al natural con su cabello rizado suelto.

Cuando se abren las puertas de inmediato es jalada por una persona.

-¡Ahh! ¡Tomoyo, vas a hacer que me caiga!

La nombrada voltea a verla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Sakura, tenemos mucho por hacer en poco tiempo, ya vamos atrasadas 10 minutos para la junta.

-¿Cuál junta?

Resignada al saber que ni teniendo 24 años su amiga cambiaria en lo despistada, procede a explicarle – Acordamos una junta general con todos los diseñadores para decidir el orden de la pasarela y que todos los trajes ya estén mayormente listos, ¡ahora corre o llegaremos tarde!

-¡Tomoyo!, ¡Tú eres la directora de la empresa¡

-Peor aún, ¡Estoy dando un mal ejemplo! ¡Corre Sakura!

-¡Ya voy!

…

…

..

-Lamento la tardanza, por favor empiecen mostrándome los diseños principales, recuerden que solo colocare los 3 mejores al final junto con el especial.

Mientras Tomoyo miraba con ojo crítico cada vestuario y hablaba con los diseñadores, Sakura volteaba a ver a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, Chiharu, Rika y Yamazaki eran los únicos que logro reconocer, eran los mejores diseñadores de la compañía Daidouji, aunque claro muchos decían que ella era la mejor junto con Tomoyo pero no creía en si misma, todo lo contrario a Tomoyo que con cada boceto que creaba se podría deslumbrar seguridad, belleza y elegancia. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucha que su amiga le preguntaba algo - ¿Sucede algo?

-Sakura, ¿Podrías darme tus diseños?

-Perdón, últimamente estoy muy distraída – de su bolso saca unos papeles que le entrega – no estoy muy segura si serán muy originales, me gusto el tema de "menos es más" por lo que use simpleza mezclada con colores que contrastan a la temporada.

Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza y le pasa los diseños a los demás - ¿Qué les parecen?

Rika es la primera en contestar- ¡Son muy hermosos Sakura! Pero sin duda alguna este es mi favorito – señala uno de entre tantos que trajo.

Todos muestran que concuerdan con ella.

Sonriendo feliz anuncia – Todos son totalmente hermosos, pero mi decisión final para los diseñadores que se encargaran para los diseños del final son: Rika, Yamazaki y Sakura.

Los mencionados sonríen en agradecimiento.

Normalmente la compañía Daidouji hacia un gran desfile todos los años desde que fundada por la señora Yuko Daidouji, se la heredo a su hija Sonomi y esta última a Tomoyo, creando en las últimas décadas un prestigio y fama en el mundo de la moda bien ganado, siendo en la actualidad mundialmente reconocida.

El desfile consistía en una pasarela con los mejores diseños que hicieron a lo largo del año, acompañado de nuevos para la temporada y por último los 4 mejores, siendo 3 diseñadores escogidos para ello, el cuarto era por tradición una creación de la propia jefa de turno, en este caso Tomoyo.

-Me alegra que estén contentos, en una hora se les asignara sus modelos a los diseñadores que elegí para el final, pueden seguir por el momento con sus actividades.

Tomoyo se retira para irse directo a su oficina y poner manos a la obra, solo quedaba un mes y no quería que nada se le escapase.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de juntas Sakura conversaba con Rika.

-Estoy muy feliz que nos tocara esta temporada, la señorita Tomoyo a echo un gran esfuerzo para que todo salga perfecto.

\- Desde que tía Sonomi le dejo hace dos años la compañía a dado lo mejor de sí.

Caminaron hasta sus respectivas áreas de trabajo conversando cosas sin importancia, luego cada una volvió a su labor.

Revisando cada uno de sus diseños Sakura se daba cuenta que debía hacerles ligeras modificaciones solo esperaba que no perdieran su esencia, le gustaba imaginar el tipo de persona que la usaría y a partir de eso lo ajustaba, escogió un diseño femenino y uno masculino, estaba ansiosa por conocer al modelo con el que trabajaría, aunque normalmente siempre se le asignaba…

-¡Sakuritaaaaaa!

-Kero, es un gusto verte.

-¿Qué esperabas? Eh estado trabajando en los comerciales de un perfume que el estúpido de mi representante dijo que hiciera, es tan aburrido.

Sakura reía ante los pucheros que hacia el muchacho.

Kero era prácticamente un adolescente, empezando desde los 15 años en el modelaje por influencia de su padre, un reconocido creador de joyería que trabajaba en la industria de la moda como figura influyente , hasta la actualidad con casi 18 años donde seguía ejerciendo como modelo pero queriendo experimentar con otras áreas. Pose un cabello rubio casi dorado que le llegaba solo un poco debajo de los hombros, ojos color como la miel y una piel bronceada, era el sueño de cualquier jovencita.

El único defecto era su actitud un tanto infantil, además de ser en ocasiones terco y un maniaco a la hora de comer, debido a eso tenía que estar en constante ejercicio para no perder su figura. Trabajo con el desde que firmaron un trato con la compañía, desde que el tenía 16 años.

-Jajaja, pero no creo que eso sea por lo único que vengas conmigo.

-Tomoyo ya asigno los modelos, me la acabo de topar de camino aquí, quiere que vayas a su oficina.

-En un momento vuelvo, si quieres espérame aquí.

Cuando estaba por salir completamente de su oficina escucho el último lloriqueo de Kero.

-¡Buahh! Este año no seré su modelo, Tomoyo es tan injusta.

¿No sería Kero? Normalmente se le era asignado porque era de las pocas personas a las que el rubio obedecía con más facilidad.

Subió por el elevador hasta dar con el último piso del edificio, piso que solo era ocupado por Tomoyo, su secretaria y otra de entrar se dirigió a la secretaria de su amiga, la señorita Naoko – Disculpa, ¿se encuentra Tomoyo disponible? Me dijeron que me esperaba.

-Permítame por favor.

Por un teléfono le habla a su jefa para confirmar lo dicho por la castaña.

-Puede pasar, la está esperando.

-Gracias.

Al entrar ve a Tomoyo en su escritorio hablando al parecer con otras dos personas que le daban la espalda.

-Ejem, me dijeron que me necesitabas.

Voltean a verla unos ojos amatista – Sakura que bueno que llegaste, te quiero presentar a tu nuevo modelo, su nombre es Xiaolang Li.

Se acerca para poder verlo mejor.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre con cabello castaño desordenado, le daba un aire seductor, unos ojos marrón penetrantes acompañadas de cejas tupidas, piel ligeramente bronceada, si no estaba equivocada mediría un metro ochenta, todo eso acompañado de unas botas negras estilo militar, jeans negros, una camiseta en v color gris y una pashmina roja alrededor de su cuello. No se dio cuenta que estuvo unos momentos viéndolo embelesada hasta que escucho una risita de aquel sujeto.

-Olvida lo que te dije Daidouji, al parecer será interesante trabajar con ella.

-¿Disculpa?

Lanzándole un giño a la castaña, le sonríe coquetamente- será un placer trabajar con usted Kinomoto.

Sonrojada solo asiente sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

Ante la situación las otras dos personas de la habitación intervienen, empezando por el otro hombre que se encontraba ahí.

-Mucho gusto señorita, soy Eriol Hiragizawa – el era igual de atractivo que el castaño, cabello azulado, piel blanca, rasgos finos con ojos grises tras unos lentes delgados circulares, a comparación de su compañero que daba una impresión juvenil, el lucia más elegante y formal, llevando un traje de vestir azul marino con camisa blanca. Algo un poco sencillo pero que en el se notaba excelente – Le pido una disculpa por mi compañero, hace mucho que no sale con alguien y le cautivo la belleza de usted.

Frunce su ceño ante lo dicho por el ojigris - ¡Eso es mentira Harry Potter!*

Ambos chicos empiezan a discutir, o bueno el castaño lo hace ya que el de lentes solo se divertía ante los insultos a su persona, molestar a Shaoran era tan divertido.

Las chicas solo observaban sin decir nada, Sakura voltea exigiendo una explicación con la mirada, Tomoyo solo se encogió de hombros, al parecer se conocían ambos chicos a pesar de hacerse transferido de diferentes países.

Que llegue un dementor* para que los calme.

* * *

Bueno, espero les gustara, la mayoría de aclaraciones ya las dije al inicio.

Que les pereció? Por favor dejen un comentario para saberlo, incluso si tienen alguna duda o consejo. Espero les gustara que por esta ocasión los chicos sean los modelos.

Respecto a mis otros dos fics, los voy a continuar pero como saldré fueras será el miércoles o jueves de la siguiente semana.

*Fue en base a un meme que vi en Facebook, jajaja no pude evitarlo.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: tree-shot, temas de moda principalmente masculina, Shaoran y Eriol modelos, diseñadoras Sakura y Tomoyo. Relacion ShaoranxSakura y EriolxTomoyo. Intente que sus personalidades sean como en el anime.

Han pasado 87 años… pero aquí esta el capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _"La moda no existe sólo en los vestidos. La moda está en el cielo, en la calle, la moda tiene que ver con las ideas, la forma en que vivimos, lo que está sucediendo."-Coco Chanel._

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Mi modelo**

. . .

-¿Podrías quedarte quieto? Intento tomar las medidas necesarias.

-Tardas demasiado, ¿segura que lo tendrás a tiempo?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Hmp.

Sakura suspiraba por quinta vez, hablaría seriamente con Tomoyo esta vez sin que las interrumpieran, además que antes de que él y su compañero siguieran peleando los saco a ella junto con el chino de su oficina alegando que ella se quedaría con el de lentes por ver que se caían mejor ellos dos.

-En lo personal diría que se trae algo con el tal Hiragizawa.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Ya acabe de tomar las medidas para la parte superior, mañana veremos para la parte del pantalón Xiali….Xiao…

-Dime Shaoran, es más fácil de pronunciar así.

-Igual, dime Sakura.

Con el ceño fruncido le dirige una mirada al tipo que dormía desde que llegaron -Sakura, serias amable de decirme quien es el rubio que a estado dormido desde que llegamos.

-Oh es verdad- se acerca para despertarlo – Kero, despierta es hora de levantarse.

-5 minutos más.

-Esto no es una habitación de hotel ¡Levántate Kerberos!

Mientras el castaño no quitaba la mirada del chico"¿Kerberos? Eso me recuerda a alguien y ese rostro, acaso es…"

-¡AH! YA ESTOY DESPIERTO.

-Mucho mejor, Shaoran quiero presentarte a …

El rubio se levanta rápidamente del sillón donde estaba dormido encima de muchas telas para pararse frente a Shaoran – ¡Soy el gran Kerberos Clow! El modelo más aclamado del año, deberías sentirte afortunado de poder verme en persona.

-Eh escuchado sobre ti en las pasarelas ¡Oh el gran Kerberos es tan guapo! ¡Es el príncipe que todas quieren! ¡No hay nada mejor que verlo en el escenario! – Shaoran seguía imitando con voz chillona los halagos que la gente solía decir del rubio y este sintiendo que su ego crecía cada vez mas - …. Sin embargo, en lo personal el gran Kerberos es solo un mocoso enano con cara de minino.

Y todo ese ego se fue al caño con el ultimo comentario-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

-Lo que escuchaste, me sorprende que el Señor Lead Clow tengo un hijo como tu.

-¡Para tu información soy mucho mejor que mi padre!

-Te quedas corto a su lado.

-¡Serás un….!

-BASTA.

Ambos se quedaron callados ante la cara enojada que Sakura les daba.

-Kero tu no llevas tantos años en tu carrera, pero te aseguro que lograras destacar siempre y tu Shaoran, deja de estar molestándolo.

-Pero…

-¿ENTENDIERON?

Ambos asintieron con rapidez.

-Kerberos es hora de irnos – en la entrada estaba el representante del mencionado, Yue Clow medio hermano del rubio y en la actualidad su representante o mejor dicho "niñero" – te estuve buscando por todo el lugar.

Shaoran y Kero con cierta molestia observaban como brillaban los ojos de la castaña al verlo.

-La idea era que no me encontraras. Adiós Sakurita espero verte pronto, tipo que según escuche se llama Shaoran ojala te rompas una pierna y no puedas modelar.

-Kero.

-Nos vemos.

Cuando al fin se encontraban solos el primero en hablar es el castaño- ¿Qué falta por hacer?

Niega con la cabeza – por ser tu primer día te dejare el tiempo que resta libre.

-Sabes me gustaría pasar ese rato con una chica tan linda como tú, ¿no quieres salir a algún lado?

Con la cara un poco roja intenta contestarle lo mas maduramente posible que puede ser – para- pare eso tendrás qu-que esperar-me ¡demuéstrame que tan linda te parezco como para...! ¡OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE! – "genial Sakura, ¿a eso le llamas un contra ataque? Una silla tiene más cerebro que tu".

-Calla subconsciente.

-Jajaja, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario – se acerca con una con su sonrisa ladina en el rostro al de ella – te demostrare cuanto vales.

-Ejem entonces ven conmigo, iremos a la sección donde están sacando fotografías para el nuevo contenido de la revista, quiero ver que no te arrepientas de tus palabras.

-Después de usted señorita Sakura.

. . .

-YAMAZAKI DEJA DE DISTRAER A TERADA.

-Señorita Chiharu no debería gritarle el solo intenta darme consejos.

-… sabias que se usaban los espejos para…

-YA VERAS.

Al entrar a la sección lo primero que se veía era a un pobre chico siendo asfixiado por una mujer de coletas.

-¿Qué esta haciéndole?

-Pues veras… - ¿cómo explicarle que en la relación de ellos era muy normal eso?

-Señorita Sakura es bueno que llegara, Rika la esta esperando por allá - señalaba Terada a su novia que estaba hablando con los que serían fotografiados.

-En un minuto vuelvo, Shaoran quédate con ellos.

Este último solo asiente distraídamente mientras ve como se va poniendo morado el pobre hombre frente a sus ojos.

-¡Señorita Chiharu lo matara!

Lo suelta eh inmediatamente la victima intenta recuperar el aire con desesperación – eso le enseñara a no mentir – se percata del sujeto que los estuvo viéndolos reconociéndolo inmediatamente – ¡OH DIOS MIO! Yamazaki parate que no vez que Xiaolang Li esta aquí.

Terada voltea a verlo- ¿Xiaolang Li? ¿no estaba trabajando para la empresa Rosse en Nueva York?

-Me solicitaron para un contrato aquí - dio una mirada rápida a los presentes con curiosidad - díganme Shaoran. ¿Ustedes de que se encargan?

Ya con el aire en sus pulmones es el primero en contesta – mucho gusto compañero, ella y yo nos encargamos de crear y hacer los diseños para los modelos, Terada es el fotógrafo. ¿Sabía que las facciones de las personas demuestran la profesión que realizan?

Con confusión lo ve - ¿Las facciones?

-Por supuesto, en el antiguo Egipto con ver el rostro de una persona era fácil descifrar lo que ejercía, por ejemplo las personas de nariz grande se encargaban de los alimentos o la preparación de cosméticos.

-¡Eso es impresionante!

-¡Shaoran no le creas sus mentirotas!

-¡¿Era mentira?!

-Al parecer si existe alguien más aparte de Sakura que le cree todo lo que dice.

Rika y Sakura se acercan al escuchar los gritos.

-Chicos no hagan tanto ruido, los demás podrían molestarse – hace señalar la novia de Terada, Rika, una joven de movimientos elegantes, cabello corto arriba de los hombros con un color café obscuro.

-Shaoran me tardare un poco, ¿en verdad deseas esperarme?

-No hay problema pequeña Cerezo.

Los presentes rieron ante la cara que puso su amiga.

Shaoran solo veía encantado los gestos que hacía, con tal de salir con ella no le importaba esperar.

Desgraciadamente transcurrieron más de dos horas y aun se notaba que eso seguiría para largo.

Uggh, le estaba dando hambre.

. . .

En la oficina de la jefa de la empresa las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes, con la advertencia de decirle a su secretaria Naoko que no le interrumpieran durante al menos una hora, Tomoyo aprovechaba para ponerse al día con Eriol, mentiría si dijera que no lo había extrañado, mas ahora que tenía en claro sus sentimientos por el sentía como su corazón latía muy acelerado.

-Tomoyo has estado más callada de lo usual dejando que solo hable yo, me gustaría que me hablaras sobre lo que has hecho durante el tiempo que estuvimos alejados.

-Solo fueron dos años Eriol, además los veía a ambos en ocasiones en ese tiempo.

-No es lo mismo ver a alguien de lejos y apenas hablarle a tenerlo cerca.

-Termine con Kurogane.

Directa como siempre lo fue.

Eriol no sabía que pensar, nunca creyó que Tomoyo fuera a dejar a su novio de años por él. Kurogane era un hombre muy alto, de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos rojizos, trabajaba para la señora Sonomi en aquel tiempo y fue como Tomoyo lo conoció.

Era un buen tipo, solo que ambos no se lograban llevar bien por el simple hecho de que Erio estaba enamorado de Tomoyo en aquel entonces.

La última vez que se vieron antes de separarse esos dos años fue cuando se confesó, después de eso su contacto fue mínimo.

Hasta ahora.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo al respecto?

-¿Todavía sientes algo por mí?

Justo el tema que quería evitar – es complicado, mucho tiempo a pasado. Puede que no me tomes en serio pero… necesito tiempo para contestar esa pregunta, lo siento.

Quería lucir como si su respuesta no le hubiese afectado, intento calmarse antes de contestar – el tiempo que necesites esta bien, yo te esperare – cuando noto que le contestaría se levantó de golpe – ¡Eriol que vergüenza! Debemos ponernos a trabajar pronto, traeré mi diseño y algo para medirte, mientras quítate el saco. En unos minutos vuelvo.

Ve que se mete a una puerta que estaba del lado derecho de su oficina.

-Siempre me has parecido una dama muy bella pequeña Tomoyo.

. . .

Después de media hora mas se vio finalizada la participación de Sakura quien luego de despedirse de sus amigos fue por el castaño que estaba sentado en una silla jugando con su celular.

-Sakura tengo hambre, quisieras salir conmigo a comer.

-No cederé tan fácil Shaoran, apenas te conozco.

-Bueno que tal si me acompañas a la cafetería de este lugar pero muero de hambre y no quiero estar solo.

Ante lo último dicho acepto -si por algo de comer te refieres a que yo coma un postre con café mientras solo tu agua con ensalada acepto – empieza a caminar en dirección al piso de la cafetería de aquel edificio.

Con una pequeña risa le sigue – aunque no lo creas no soy mucho de seguir dietas, me encantan los dulces especialmente el chocolate por lo que igual comeré café con postre.

-A ese paso estarás gordo.

-Seré el gordito más sexy que el mundo haya conocido.

Ambos rieron ante lo dicho.

En la cafetería escogieron una mesa apartada para tener más privacidad, si bien Sakura veía que muchas de las mujeres de ahí se le quedaban viendo a su acompañante ignoraba las miradas que los hombres le daban a su persona.

Ambos eran personas muy atractivas.

-Shaoran necesito que me cuentes de ti.

El levanto una ceja con duda – ¿Por qué esa curiosidad repentina?

-Lobito quisiera conocerte para poder acomodar el diseño para que se ajuste a ti, además trabajaremos juntos hasta el día de la pasarela, no debería extrañarte que quiera conocer con quien trabajare.

-No tengo nada interesante que decirte, lo más seguro es que conozcas casi todo de mi con la información que dan los medios.

Frunce ligeramente el ceño – siendo sincera apenas conocía sobre tu persona hasta que nos presentaron, además me refiero a tu personalidad, tus gustos, tus colores favoritos, ese tipo de cosas que lo más seguro fueran modificados para satisfacer a tus fans.

Oh si supiera que el si la conocía antes de ser presentados-Tengo 29 años, si aunque no lo aparente y no hagas esa cara, normalmente se refieren a mi como alguien serio y callado, me gusta leer, cocinar y salir de campamento, respecto a los colores diría que prefiero lo oscuros, tal vez el café o verde.

-Eso es perfecto – agarro una servilleta y empiezo a anotar lo que me dice – con eso será suficiente, ya podre hacer los arreglos correspondientes.

-Qué te parece si pasamos el resto del tiempo que queda charlando un poco.

Pensándolo un momento acepto, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron aquí no le coqueteo, podría que con el tiempo ambos volverse buenos amigos.

. . .

-Dónde estará Shaoran – después de la un tanto incomoda platica con Tomoyo ambos se pusieron a trabajar en lo que usaría para el día de la pasarela hasta que ella tuvo que salir por un asunto de la empresa, dejándolo a el solo en ese lugar buscando a su amigo.

Lo encontró en la cafetería hablando con la señorita que les fue presentada cuando llegaron.

" _Hace mucho que no reías así Shaoran, puede que realmente estés interesado en ella_ "

La primera en notarlo fue Sakura – joven Hiragizawa, ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Por favor hábleme por mi nombre y si me lo permite poder llamarle por igual.

-No hay problema Eriol.

Para Shaoran si había problema - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Eriol? Se supone que deberías estar con tu diseñador.

-Tomoyo tuvo que salir, ya me voy a ir y estaba buscándote para llevarte ya que te viniste conmigo, pero si gustan puedo darles espacio para continuar con su cita en la cafetería.

Los castaños se sonrojan de las mejillas – ¡NOSOTROS NO…!

Solo les sonríe en respuesta.

Shaoran se recompone y se despide de Sakura. Esa mujer en menos de un día logró cautivarlo.

Sakura estaba muy feliz, la impresión que le dio en un inicio era la de un playboy, pero aun con los comentarios que soltó a lo largo del día se notaba a un chico muy dulce en él.

Ya en el auto del de lentes ambos soltaron un suspiro.

-¿Las mujeres son muy complicadas no lo crees?

-Tienes razón amigo.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que se puso a trabajar con Shaoran y solo quedaba un mes para la presentación en Tokyo. Faltaba poco para terminar su trabajo en su diseño, tal vez no se hubiera atrasado tanto si no se la pasaran platicando los días que tocaba trabajar con él.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando visito la oficina de Tomoyo y se percató que se encontraba en su misma situación.

¿Qué tenían esos chicos que les hacían olvidarse de su alrededor?

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Estoy bien, solo que eh tenido que quedarme hasta tarde checando que todo vaya en orden, ayer me cancelaron las personas que instalarían el escenario y pase todo el día intentando conseguir a alguien, por suerte los encontré.

En eso entro Naoko – señorita Tomoyo, le llego una carta de Sakurazuka – se la entrega.

A medida que leía sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más, no podía creer que el fuera a ver la presentación de pasarela que habría en Tokyo. Seishiro Sakurazuka era uno de los mayores críticos japoneses respecto a moda, durante años siempre dio buena vista al trabajo de su madre y aunque ella estuviera a cargo hace poco nunca se puso en contacto con ella.

Sakura se acercó al ver que su siempre tranquila amiga ahora se notaba nerviosa.

-Léela, al parecer quiere que lo anuncie como invitado especial ese día, dice que espera grandes cosas de mi y que no tendría consideración alguna en recalcar cualquier error que notara pues siempre hemos sido una empresa de prestigio y espera que lo sigamos siendo, además de esperar algo innovador en ella.

-Es muy descortés en eso, no le hagas caso Tomoyo tu vas a demostrar que eres digna de llevar las riendas de esto.

-No puedo evitarlo, ahora siento mayor presión.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá, todos confiamos en ti, eres una persona muy capaz.

-Gracias amiga.

Charlaron un poco mas sobre algunas ideas que podrían agregar para mayor captura de la atención del público y los medios. Después cada una se tuvo que retirar a sus actividades.

Sakura al llegar a su lugar de trabajo ya la esperaba Shaoran con parte de la ropa que ya estaba lista puesta.

Se veía muy bien.

-Te quedo perfecto – se acercó para acomodar algunos dobleces.

-No, todo lo que tú haces es perfecto, solo soy algo que lo sostiene.

-Vaya forma de llamarlo. Mi madre tal vez hubiera dicho algo parecido.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo para ver el atuendo responde inconscientemente – la mía frunciría el ceño y haría un puchero.

Era la primera vez que hablaban sobre la familia de él, ella ya le había contado sobre sus padres y su hermano en alguna ocasión pero el no.

-Me dijiste que venias de un clan muy tradicional de China. ¿Cómo se tomaron tus padres el que escogieras esta carrera?

Atreves del espejo pudo ver como la cara de Shaoran adquiría una mirada amarga.

A mis padres les dio igual, tengo cuatro hermanas a quienes se podría decir que les encantó la idea. Además Eriol me ayudo a elegir en su momento, supongo que es lo más cercano que tengo a un mejor amigo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si.

Por la cortante respuesta intento hacer que se abriera más con ella - sabes Shaoran mi madre era modelo, yo nunca serví para eso sin embargo cuando era más pequeña Tomoyo y yo jugábamos a diseñar la ropa de la otra y salíamos al patio a fingir que estábamos modelando. Falleció cuando tenía 6 años, me metí a esta carrera no solo porque me gusta sino para sentirme más cerca de ella y todos en mi familia me apoyaron.

No pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia en su pecho – porque me lo dices.

-Me da la impresión de que no fuiste sincero.

Se quedó callado ante lo dicho por ella.

-Tendrás tus razones para no decírmelo, solo espero que algún día me lo cuentes todo. Yo estaré aquí para escucharte siempre que lo necesites.

El resto del tiempo se la pasaron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos mientras trabajan.

. . .

Eriol llevaba rato en la oficina de Tomoyo esperando a que se desocupara para poder seguir con el diseño. Sin embargo era fácil de ver que la joven necesitaba un descanso.

-Tomoyo.

-¿Mmm?

-Vayamos a otro lugar que no sea aquí, te invito a tomar algo a mi departamento.

Ella volteo a verlo con duda.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

*Utilice que Shaoran le diga a Kero mocoso por el simple hecho de que me sonaba raro que fuera al revés siendo que aquí Shaoran es mayor que el.

Lamento la tardanza, la verdad no esperaba que tuviera buen recibimiento la historia pero al ver que si lo estuve modificando hasta quedar uno me gustase, en fin la siguiente será la última aunque tal vez lo piense y alargo un poco más el fic, tendré que meditarlo un poco.

Muchas gracias por todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que me dejaron, en serio no imagine que les gustara tanto, incluso iba a actualizar otra de mis historias de aquí antes de esa pero no, mi prioridad ahora será terminar este. Ahora ya tengo mucho más tiempo libre por mis vacaciones.

Además lo mas importante y por lo que igual tarde, ¡es el capítulo más largo que escrito de mis historias, siii!

Cualquier duda, consejo déjenlo en los comentarios, eso me sirve mucho para mejorar las historias, además si algo no les quedo claro o quieren que lo mencione díganmelo para de ser necesario meterlo en el siguiente.

Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan un lindo día!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: temas de moda principalmente masculina, Shaoran y Eriol modelos, diseñadoras Sakura y Tomoyo. Relacion ShaoranxSakura y EriolxTomoyo. Intente que sus personalidades sean como en el anime, lamento si no lo parecen.

 **Nota antes de leer el capítulo:**

¿Recuerdan que les mencione sobre la probabilidad de alargarlo? Unas comentaron que les gustaba la idea y será asi, sin embargo seguirá siendo un fic corto de a lo much capítulos, por lo que por ejemplo la pasarela será unos capítulos después, al final esto me ayuda para desarrollar un poco más la relación de los personajes, espero no sea molestia para nadie.

* * *

" _Es más fácil obtener lo que se desea con una sonrisa que con la punta de la espada."_

 _-William Shakespeare_

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Mi modelo**

Llegaron a un edificio alto que estaba a orillas de Tomoeda, bajaron del auto de Eriol y se adentraron, ya era tarde cuando por fin había accedido ante la invitación.

-Aun desconozco porque acepte.

-Estoy seguro que si, incluso a ti te gusta distraerte de vez en cuando, toma.

Tomoyo bebe con lentitud el té que amablemente le paso Eriol, su departamento era hermoso y lo que lo hacia asi era el paisaje que se mostraba en la terraza que tenía vista a toda la ciudad que deslumbraba una luces de diferentes colores, era el piso 15 de 17 del edificio y aun si no era el último no quedaba corto en lujo.

-Me gusta salir aquí cuando quiero relajarme, con aire fresco, tranquilidad y una bella vista.

-Gracias por invitarme- voltea de reojo a ver a su acompañante.

Vestía una polo color negra con cuello gris, jeans azúl marino, se había quitado sus lentes y su cabello esta vez se encontraba ligeramente despeinado por la brisa que el viento daba. Le gusta ver ese atuendo casual en él, normalmente estaba acostumbrada a verlo con ropa formal.

Eriol noto la observación que se le era dirigida.

-Vuelves a estar muy callada, antes me dirías cualquier cosa con tal de que habláramos.

-En esta ocasión contrastamos mucho cada uno con nuestras prendas.

Ella traía una camisa blanca lisa, con un moño negro en la parte del cuello, un pantalón de vestir entubado de color violeta, su cabello estaba agarrado por una trenza y tenía únicamente brillo en sus labios para hacerlos resaltar. Bien lo sabía el que se sentía tentado cada vez que los veía.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando nota que acomoda la silla en la que estaba sentada para quedar frente a el dejando la taza de té en la pequeña mesa de a un lado, una sonrisa adorna su rostro al ver sus intenciones.

Antes de que ella lo hiciera la toma de las manos y las sujeta con delicadeza – sin embargo, tú y yo somos de las pocas personas que entienden cada significado de una mirada.

-En ocasiones una mirada valen mil palabras, ¿no es asi como lo dicen?

-Tomoyo lo estuve pensando, tengo sentimientos hacia ti y quiero empezar algo contigo pero antes de eso tenemos que aclarar que lo correcto es ir despacio. Principalmente por ti, se que no es fácil olvidar una relación de años y empezar con alguien mas.

-Eriol – ella estaba segura que lo quería, pero debía admitir que tenía razón, Kurogane no fue nunca una mala persona y en su momento fue difícil decirle adiós.

Cuando en verdad quieres demostrar que quieres a alguien debes demostrarlo con acciones no con palabras.

Es lo que harían.

-No cometeremos los errores del pasado.

Después de eso cada uno acerca su rostro lentamente al contrario.

Solo juntaron sus frentes apenas la punta de sus narices tocándose, cerraron los ojos por un momento.

Ya tendrían tiempo para un beso.

. . .

-Hija ¿estas bien? Tu hermano y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti.

Ese mismo día que Shaoran y ella hablaron respecto a sus familias fue a visitar a su Papá y hermano, por su trabajo había temporadas en los que no lo visitaba tan seguido como quisiera, en ese momento se encontraban cenando algo preparado por el.

-Lo siento Papá, solo estoy distraída por algo que sucedió con un amigo cercano a mí pero es algo sin importancia.

-Sera mejor entonces que quites esa cara monstruo, si realmente no fuera importante no estarías con la mirada perdida.

Con los ojos interrogantes de su familia viéndole solo le quedaba cambiar de tema, no les podía contar algo de lo que realmente no estaba segura.

-Touya podrías decirle a Nakuru si puede comunicarse conmigo.

Con la mención de la chica la cara de su hermano se descompuso incluso la preocupación de su padre paso a otro plano para poder reírse de lo que pasaba, era bien conocido por la familia que la joven tenía una leve obsesión por el moreno y cada que podía lo profesaba.

Lástima que por el momento el a sus 31 años no mostrara interés, o eso era lo que aparentaba ante los demás.

-¿Para que la necesitas? Si es para algo de tu empresa te recuerdo que ella ya no trabaja en ese tipo de cosas.

-Permite que ella hable con Tomoyo y conmigo, ambas consideramos que un poco de su ayuda será buena para destacar a nuestros modelos, ¡ella era una experta en cualquier tipo de moda!

-Búsquenla ustedes.

-Hermano si le dices tu accederá fácilmente.

-Me lo pensare.

Padre e hija compartieron miradas cómplices, eso significaba que si lo haría.

-¡Ah y no soy un monstruo!

Le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa.

. . .

Shaoran estaba frente a la pantalla pensando que escribir en el correo que sería para su hermana mayor, desde lo que paso con Sakura se sentía demasiado tenso y por mas que marco al celular de su amigo de lentes para que salieran este nunca se dignó a contestarle.

-Estoy seguro que si le pregunto después donde estaba no me lo dirá, siempre le a gustado hacerse el misterioso.

Odiaba sentirse solo, esa platica si que le trajo recuerdos del pasado que le afectaban.

" _Mi padre nunca lo acepto, a tal punto de desheredarme y pedirme que abandonara el clan"_

Meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro, no era momento de pensar eso - luego seguiré escribiendo, debo hacer la limpieza del lugar para cuando llegue Wei para que pueda instalarse cómodamente.

Dejo su laptop a un lado y se dispuso a cambiarse para limpiar, lo correcto sería hacerlo mañana temprano pero quería distraer su mente en cualquier cosa, no terminaría en un bar embriagándose solo, terminaría siendo peor y el no era el tipo de personas que se desahogan en vicios.

Solo necesitaba despejar su mente.

* * *

Entrando a su oficina Tomoyo deja su abrigo amarillo en un pequeño perchero que tenía ahí, esa mañana resulto ser particularmente fría, ni siquiera anoche que estuvo en la terraza con Eriol se sintió así.

-Buenos días señorita Tomoyo, se ve muy feliz el día de hoy.

-Buenos días Naoko, creo que desperté de muy buen humor ¿algo urgente que atender?

La chica de lentes se extrañó un poco, normalmente la señorita siempre estaba al corriente en todas sus actividades del día, tal vez se deba a que a estado muy ocupada últimamente - es el itinerario de hoy algo ajustado, tiene toda la mañana libre para revisar que todo vaya en orden para la presentación junto con los productos que se crearon para esta temporada y que serán enviados en unas semanas a nuestras tiendas oficiales, y a las 12 tiene una junta con los fotógrafos y redactores que se encargaran del artículo de la revista CLAMP donde se ilustraran las personas que participaran en la presentación junto otros detalles.

Suspiro ante todo lo dicho, lo bueno era que no tenía programado hoy trabajar con el diseño de Eriol o tendría que volver a cancelarle – por favor avisa a los chicos de la producción que se dará en venta que a las 8 iré a verlos, cuando termine te llamare para que hagas lo mismo con los de la presentación.

-Esta bien, permítame hacerlo ahora mismo – mientras veía a la chica regresar a su puesto a realizar las llamadas pensaba que hacer hasta que recordó que tenía un poco descuidado una pequeña área, una en la que no había ido a visitar a los trabajadores.

La de lencería.

Mientras tanto Sakura sentada en su escritorio pensaba detenidamente que hacer, estaba tentada en pedirle a su amiga Tomoyo si le podía dar la mañana para visitar a Shaoran, era irresponsable pero ayer antes de retirarse a su casa su papá hablo con ella.

- _Hija, ¿estas segura que no tienes un problema? Puedo escucharte si lo deseas._

 _Se equivocó al pensar que había logrado cerrar el tema, pero su papá era una persona con un corazón muy grande y podía darle un consejo – hoy estaba trabajando con Shaoran, el chico del que te hable hace tiempo, yo… cuando pregunte por su familia su expresión no fue la mejor pero sentí un sentimiento raro en sus ojos… como de tristeza. No debería entrometerme pero no pude evitar pensar desde entonces lo que sucedió con ellos y ni siquiera me quiso contar mucho._

 _-Sakura no es malo que te preocupes por el solo que a veces es difícil para algunas personas contarle sus inquietudes a otras, no lo presiones, mi niña tu siempre has sido alguien que le preocupa los demás y estas para apoyarlos, tu amigo te lo dirá a su tiempo te lo aseguro._

 _-Te quiero papá, gracias por la ayuda._

-Esta decidido, ire a verle – pediría permiso y cuando llegue a donde vive Shaoran lo invitaría a salir, solo pensar en eso la sonrojaba ya que durante un tiempo ella lo rechazo hasta que el desistió – solo espero si sea su dirección correcta la que me dio Eriol.

Fue a su oficina pero solo estaba Naoko, ella le dijo dónde encontrar a su amiga.

Cuando llego Tomoyo revisaba un conjunto de ropa interior blanca con una de las chicas que trabajaba ahí.

Intento calmarse, le apenaba ver a las mujeres caminando de ahí para acá con solo ropa interior, sentía mucha vergüenza verlas.

-Con per-per misso, dis-sculpa Tomoyo puedo hablar contigo afuera.

La mencionada asintió con rapidez y saco a la castaña de ahí con toda la cara roja.

-¿Que me querías decir Sakura?

Ya en su tono normal de piel continua – ¿me podrías dar el día libre? Recuperare el tiempo después pero quería saber si no era una molestia.

-Por supuesto que si , no te preocupes te has esforzado mucho es normal que quieras descansar sin embargo ya me contaras porque lo pediste, jijiji te conozco amiga y se que si no hubiera una buena razón además de descansar no me lo pedirías.

-Esta bien, gracias Tomoyo.

Ambas se despidieron, Tomoyo se dirigió a la revisión y Sakura a su lugar de trabajo para recoger unas cosas antes de irse.

Cuando estaba saliendo del ascensor del edificio escucha a alguien gritar su nombre.

-Sakuritaaa.

. . .

-Falta poco para terminar-paso gran parte de la noche limpiando su departamento apenas durmiendo unas 5 horas ya que al despertar siguió con su labor.

Cuando estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación escucho el timbre tocar - ¿será Eriol? Es demasiado temprano para que venga.

No pregunto quién era solo abrió la puerta.

Error pues no era Eriol quien toco el timbre.

Eran Sakura y el mocoso rubio de la otra vez.

-Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí? es mas ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? Y que hace el aquí.

-Bueno jeje Eriol me dio tu dirección una vez que faltaste y no me marcaste, me lo dio en caso de una emergencia, a Kero me lo encontré en el camino y quiso venir.

-Hey, ¿no vas a dejarnos pasar?

Shaoran se hiso a un lado para que entraran sus nuevos invitados.

-Lamento venir sin avisar.

-Tu presencia me es grata Sakura, excepto la de tu acompañante pero contigo lo vale.

-Jajaja no dejare que Sakura se quede sola con un tipo como tu en esas fachas! Que estabas haciendo que se te olvido el estilo jajaja.

-¿Eh?

Demonios, había olvidado que cuando estaba limpiando se cambió por ropa más ligera y un poco vieja, traía un short verde hasta las rodillas, una playera blanca con rayas azules que le quedaba un poco grande, además de una tela que le cubría su cabello para no ensuciarlo y unos guantes de plástico en sus manos.

Se sonrojo – ESTABA LIMPIANDO MI DEPARTAMENTO.

Kero se reía libremente hasta que Sakura le jalo una mejilla sin causarle daño – No te burles Kero, ya quisiera yo que fueras tan ordenado como Shaoran.

-De acuerdo me calmo, mejor dile a que vinimos.

-Cierto, Shaoran queríamos invitarte a salir - esperaba que aceptara, pensaba que invitarlo sería en parte como una disculpa por lo de ayer.

Una cita con Sakura, le encantaba la idea aunque fuera un tercero – permítanme cambiarme.

. . .

Gran parte de la mañana se la pasaron de un lado a otro, era muy divertido y aun cuando detenían a ambos chicos algunas mujeres para tomarse fotos, uno que otro hombre quiso tomarse una con Sakura pero ello los rechazo amablemente como Shaoran a las mujeres a excepción del rubio que encantado aceptaba.

Las sonrisa adornaba el rostro de los tres, incluso ambos castaños olvidaron lo que sucedió ayer y se la pasaron en risas, los que los miraban pensarían que era una pareja de novios en una cita junto con el sobreprotector hermano menor de la chica que iba para cuidarla.

Todo termino en la tarde cuando empezó a llover y ante falta de algo con que cubrirse decidieron regresar al departamento de Shaoran que era el más cercano.

-¡Rayos tengo mucho frío! ¿Castaño tendrías algo que prestarme para cambiarme?

-Me llamo Shaoran, ten esto podría quedarte – kero se metió al baño para ponerse la ropa.

Sakura también temblaba de frío – Sakura en la habitación de invitados tengo alguna ropa que podía quedarte en un armario rojizo de ahí, puedes agarrar lo que gustes.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y se fue al lugar mencionado. Antes de el irse a cambiar dejo agua calentando para que tomaran té los tres después.

Cuando salió los otros dos lo estaban esperando sentados en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Shaoran.

Le sonrió en respuesta.

Charlaron un poco, sin discutir ambos chicos esta vez, hasta que a Kero le marcaron a su celular y se retiró de la mesa para poder contestar.

Ahora con calma ambos se miraron a los ojos aun sonriendo, Shaoran pensó que sería bueno hablar con ella lo que había pasado, fue un poco brusco pero ahora lo hablaría con delicadeza.

-Sakura yo…

Lo estaba por decir pero volvieron a tocar la puerta, solo que esta vez el adolescente grito que el abriría.

Eso sirvió para que Shaoran se fijara en lo que traía puesto Sakura.

-Esa prenda.

-La encontré donde me dijiste, es muy bonita como para que no la uses.

-AHHHHH.

Quien grito había sido Kero.

-SHAORAAAAAN.

-¡¿MEILING?!

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron, lamento si no los contesto individual pero me reulta mas fácil hacerlo en forma general, alquien comento algo sobre una escena de Tomoyo que no iba con ella, tienes razón se me fue en esa parte y por lo mismo quiero pedirles disculpas si en algunas cosas la actitud del personaje no queda como se supone que es, intentare fijarme mas en los siguientes, sin mas muchas gracias por su apoyo, me alegra mucho que les gustase la historia.

Igual gracias por los follow y favoritos nuevos que le dieron, eso me demostró que muchas siguen la historia y no quiero que esperen tanto tiempo un capitulo como la última vez.

Para finalizar, este fic como se mencionó en un inicio, **ya no será de tres capítulos,** pero seguirá siendo una historia corta.

¡Gracias por leer, que se diviertan en su fin de semana!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP

Advertencias: temas de moda principalmente masculina, Shaoran y Eriol modelos, diseñadoras Sakura y Tomoyo. Relacion ShaoranxSakura y EriolxTomoyo. Intente que sus personalidades sean como en el anime, lamento si no lo parecen.

* * *

" _Cuando diseño no considero el aspecto técnico y comercial, si no que en los sueños y los deseos de la gente para quien esta enfocado el proyecto u objeto."- Philippe Starck._

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Mi modelo**

Tomoyo aprovecho parte de su tarde que ya tenía mayormente sin ningún pendiente urgente para empezar a dibujar el diseño de unos collares que incorporaría ese día con algunos modelos, en su revisión pudo notar que en cuestión todo iba en orden, se siguieron las ideas que se tubo a lo largo del mes en sus reuniones, les comento lo que venía en la carta de Sakurazuka y al final con las opiniones de todos lograron concretar una idea para darle un toque "coqueto" a todo.

-Solo espero que no sea ningún inconveniente para Sakura- a veces era muy distraída, esperaba que introducir algunas cosas para la presentación con su ayuda no sea mucha presión – mañana hablare con ella.

Por lo tanto ya visualizaba esos collares con un estilo de llave.

¡Estaba tan emocionada!

Al día siguiente Sakura caminaba por el pasillo con una bolsa azul donde se encontraba la ropa que le había prestado Shaoran a ella y kero, ayer no pudo despedirse apropiadamente.

Después de que llegara esa chica de pelo azulado con coletas hiso todo un escándalo. Primero diciéndole que como era posible que estuviera solo con una mujer en su departamento, tal parece que olvido la presencia del rubio quien le abrió la puerta, pero no fue hasta que la joven se le quedo viendo fijamente que surgió el problema ya que prácticamente le salto encima gritando: _"¡Es ella, la chica de la otra ves es ella!"_.

Shaoran con ayuda de los otros dos hombres las separaron, la otra persona que llego se presentó como Wei para luego decir el nombre de la chica, Meiling Li, ambos se adentraron a las habitaciones del lugar dejándolos a ellos en la sala.

Sobra decir que para evitar otro inconveniente Shaoran les pidió un taxi que el mismo pago por lo sucedido con sus invitados.

Terminaron el día en su casa los dos, kero y Sakura, comiendo dulces hasta que fueron por el más joven que nuevamente se había escapado de las manos de su hermano.

Solo dejo sus cosas en donde trabajaba y fue con su amiga, necesitaba decirle que tendría que hacer para reponer el día que falto. Al llegar a su oficina me percaté de que no se encontraba Naoko en su puesto, bueno tal vez fue a ser un pedido importante o eso pensé al escuchar muchos ruidos de la oficina de Tomoyo y su voz junto con Naoko.

-¡¿Chicas están bien?! – al entrar solo vi un montón de telas tiradas por todos lados, hojas y maniquís, además ambas tenían la ropa del día anterior pero ilesas– supongo que sería un sí.

Tomoyo a pequeños tropezones por todo lo tirado llego a ella – Sakura es bueno que llegaras necesito tu opinión sobre el diseño de unas cosas, debo admitir que me base un poco en el gusto de las dos.

Consistían en collares y broches, en los collares era una estrella con un circulo rodeándola y un par de alas a sus lados con la forma de una llave por debajo, el segundo tenía un piquito rojo con unas alas a sus lados y en medio un punto que resaltaba y por igual la llave por debajo, el siguiente tenía la forma de un osito peluche con una colita de león y un par de alas. Los broches empezaba uno siendo uno con forma de espada que colgaba de el un hilo rojo con una esfera negra, otro era una llave con una luna entera con un sol encima de ella y sus picos variaban de tamaño a su alrededor, y por ultimo una luna creciente con unas alas más grandes que las demás en cada lado. Los demás diseños consistían en prendas de ropa o zapatos.

-Son preciosos, te quedaron muy bien definidos. Desde cuando los tenías hechos, nunca te los vi.

-Es porque la señorita la pasó toda la noche aquí creando eso junto con otras cosas – comento la castaña de lentes para desconcierto de la diseñadora.

Ante la mirada de preocupación de su amiga procedió a explicarle – lo que pasa es que se me fue el tiempo diseñando solo los accesorios pero me sentía con demasiada energía, además no podía dejar mi trabajo a medias. Al final me quede haciendo unas cosas de mas y Naoko insistió en acompañarme así que no me la pase sola.

-Perdón por irme, si hubiera estado abríamos acabado más pronto. Por favor dime que tengo que hacer para reponer mi día de ayer.

-Esta bien Sakura te dire los detalles, vamos a comer algo muero de hambre – voltea a ver a su secretaria – muchas gracias por tu ayuda, permíteme darte este día por la molestia.

-Lo hice con gusto señorita, usted es muy amable siempre conmigo y no me molesto quedarme con usted, solo permítame ir a cambiarme a mi casa.

Cuando las chicas se despidieron partieron ambas afuera del edificio a un restaurante para que Tomoyo comiera algo, fueron ahí por ser el lugar favorito de ella.

-Esta delicioso.

-Me da la impresión de que estas muy feliz, a pesar de estar trabajando todo la noche.

-Bueno, me siento cansada pero no lo suficiente para bajar mi entusiasmo. Sakura necesito que escuches con atención lo que debo de decir – al ver que la veía expectante continuo – hable con los diseñadores cuando no estuviste y Yamazaki me dio una excelente idea, y como mayormente ya esta todo listo para la presentación… me pareció encantador que si bien los modelos finales son los que más destacaran se nos ocurrió que los diseñadores de ellos los acompañaran con un modelo de ropa a juego con el que crearon, y eso da pie a que serás la linda acompañante de Li.

-Per-roo Tom-oyo yo no…

-Te verás preciosa Sakura, pero por favor – le toma de sus manos mientras sus ojos brillaban – ¡permíteme hacer tu atuendo! No importa cuánto me tarde pero estará a tiempo, se que deberías hacerlo a tu criterio pero me lo podrías permitir.

-Yo no estoy segura si debería de salir, soy muy torpe y… no, no creo que sea necesaria yo.

-No digas eso, todos estaremos felices de tu presencia en la pasarela modelando, y se que todos los que estén ahí verán a una hermosa dama dando lo mejor de si.

Le agradece con una sonrisa por sus palabras y por lo siguiente – gracias por diseñar mi vestuario, espero no sea un problema para ti.

El grito de felicidad de Tomoyo se escuchó por todo el lugar.

. . .

En el departamento del chino las cosas no iban tan bien, después de que se fueran Sakura y el mocoso regreso con sus nuevos invitados, el hombre de edad mayor era una persona que siempre cuido de su persona desde muy niño, incluso lo considera más su padre que al verdadero, y siguió con el aun cuando se fue del clan, la otra joven que se encerró en su ahora denominada habitación era su prima hiperactiva a la que quería mucho mas sin embargo tenía la manía de sacarlo de sus casillas o avergonzarlo. Ya no pudo hablar con ella.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y ayudo a Wei a preparar el desayuno.

Tocaron el timbre.

-Iré yo, por favor dile a mi prima que salga de su habitación, ya esta listo el desayuno – antes de abrir pregunto quién era, ahora quería estar listo en caso de tener sorpresas.

-Soy yo amigo.

-Eriol.

El de lentes entro como si nada cuando abrió la puerta, saludando a Wei de paso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Meiling me invito, me mandó un mensaje.

Eso lo explicaba.

Sea invocada la de coletas esta salió aun en pijama dando los buenos días, yendo a abrazar a Eriol cuando noto su presencia.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, mi primo tonto no me a dejado acompañarlo en los últimos eventos a donde lo invitabas.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer, le pido una disculpa en su nombre.

-No se hagan los graciosos, ustedes dos son un peligro para mi y juntos son peor. Meiling como quieres que te lleve si hace unas horas me recordaste porque no lo hago.

-Suena interesante, ¿de que me perdí?

Antes de que empezara una posible discusión entre el par de familiares fueron interrumpidos por el aviso de que el desayuno se enfriaría si se tardaban más.

. . .

-Te veras divina, un rosa te quedaría bien pero la ropa de Li no es de ese tono, tendré que verla para ver los colores que usaras.

Solto una risa nerviosa, su amiga tenía los ojos aun brillando y sus mejillas con un leve rubor tan solo por imaginar todos los tipos de vestuarios que podría crearle.

-…con moños serias como una princesa, unas alas como un ángel o…

-Tomy ya les dijiste a todos sobre los cambios que se darán.

-Hoy en la tarde programare una cita con los faltantes, intentare a mas tardar que sea en dos días. Pero deberías mejor decirme como fue tu cita con Li, es una pena que Kerberos estuviera ahí o se hubieran podido dar un beso.

" _Oh no, ¿Quién le dijo que tuve una cita? ¿Espera… eso podía considerarse como cita?"_.

-Solo era una salida de amigos, sabes que no estoy interesada en Shaoran.

La de ojos amatista le hubiese creído sino fuera por algo muy importante, el sonrojo al mencionar la supuesta "salida de amigos" que tuvo con el castaño, se perdía en sus pensamientos mas después de verlo y por un dato que le dio Kero cuando los acompaño y que llego sorprenderle a el.

 _-Tal parece que a Sakura ya no siente nada por Yue, ayer cuando vino por mi apenas lo miro, ¡esos ojos con los que lo veía ahora se los dedica a ese tipo!_

Y contrario a lo pensado le daría su tiempo a la castaña para que descubra sus sentimientos por si sola y si era necesario intervendría.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Eriol?

Ella estaba lista para contarle todo lo que había pasado.

. . .

-Entonces se le fue encima y empezó a gritar como loca.

-¡Mentira! Eres un paranoico, solo la abrace efusivamente y tu creías que la iba a matar.

-Te tuvimos que separar entre TRES eso dice mucho.

-JA

-Las dos versiones de la historia me parecen creíbles.

Los dos Li le fruncieron el ceño.

Los tres se encontraban en la sala, mientras Wei estaba leyendo un periódico con té en el comedor ellos solo estaban discutiendo.

-Da igual, no debiste venir sin avisarme ni mucho menos espantar a la gente.

-Quería sorprenderte eso es todo, solo me quedare poco tiempo no es para tanto. Además ella era la chica de la fiesta en Francia, iba acompañando al amor platónico de Eriol.

Eso no lo entendió - ¿amor platónico?

-¡Hombres!

El trio recordó aquel día.

 _Era la fiesta de inauguración de una nueva joyería del afamado Clow, por ser un hombre reconocido era entendible la gran cantidad de invitados que asistió. Entre ellos ambos hombres, Eriol Hiragizawa y Xiaolang Li, este último invitando a su prima que gustaba de ir a eventos así._

 _Llego un punto de la fiesta en que los Li se separaron del inglés, y fue porque ese mismo se paso gran parte de la noche vigilando a una dama que vestía un vestido negro que contrastaba con su piel como la porcelana, ella era Tomoyo._

 _Cuando ambos lo encontraron el chino vio la dirección en que miraba su amigo para notar a la mujer que iba no vestida de negro sino de un vestido crema que la hacía ver como una muñequita, estaba a un lado de la persona que su amigo miraba, era Sakura._

 _Quedo bien grabada en la memoria de Meiling la cara de idiotas que hicieron los dos con tan bellas mujeres._

 _Después de eso la joven cada que se daba la oportunidad los picaba con ello._

-¿Ya te confesaste? No deberías perder el tiempo o alguien te la ganara. Igual tu Eriol.

-MEILING POR FAVOR.

-Lo mío ya no es platónico, ella y yo tenemos algo.

-Cuenta, no me dejes con la duda.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

-Oh que tarde es, lo siento pero debo retirarme para comprar algunas cosas. Con su permiso.

-¡ERIOL!

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Puede ser molesto para ustedes pero no puedo evitarlo, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a la historia, por sus favoritos, follows y lindos comentarios, ¡Saludos a Todas! (y todos por si hay un hombre por ahí).

En la parte de alargar la historia fanfic me borro un pedazo y desconozco el porque pero bueno, era sobre la duración que tendrá y otra razón del porque será asi, tengo planeado que serán **d capítulos lo que durara** , es decir que **solo falt para que termine.** Y los capítulos de la presentación los quiero hacer detallados, por lo mismo los capítulos son solo un poco largos pero no creo que suficiente para lo que quiero asi que esa parte la puedo llegar a dividir, si la hubiera dejado en un solo capitulo no creo que hubiera alcanzado el cierre total de la historia, espero aun gusten con eso seguir leyendo.

*En los collares y broches, los collares son menciones de las llaves de Sakura en el anime, el que usaba con las cartas Clow y el de la temporada de las cartas Sakura. Uno es un mini Kero como el anime. Los broches son la espada de Shaoran, el báculo de Eriol y tengo entendido que el ultimo pertenece a el mismo mago Clow o encontré una imagen de el con el.

*Sip, no planeaba hacer a Mei mala, casi siempre le toca ese papel asi que por esta vez vamos a hacerla buena.

Cualquier duba se las aclarare con gusto, sugerencias que quieran dar son bien recibidas.

¡Nos vemos! que tengan una sexy noche, ok no pero si quieren pues ténganla (siempre quise escribir eso aunque suene raro)


End file.
